Temple
Temple is a roleplaying guild on the Sentinels server. We practice an open, common-sense approach to Warcraft, prioritizing a close-knit, respectful community of folks who enjoy playing the game together. While we often raid in addition to roleplay, we do not consider ourselves a raiding guild. We have an entirely different set of priorities, and no matter what you like to get out of your gaming experience, if you're a like-minded individual we may have a place for you. Guild Information Guild name: Temple Formed: November 2008 Roleplaying Frequency: Medium Roleplaying Skill Expectation: High Forums: available upon joining Guild Focus: Roleplaying, casual raids (semi-weekly), game experience Guildmaster: Everwatch ('Raum') Officers: Adencity, Dariya, Bronwyne Requirements: Members must be willing to work as a team with their guildmates, following common-sense protocol such as respect and loyalty. Members must also be willing to roleplay as well as take part in various PvE opportunities. IC Information Temple is a cadre of Alliance representatives who work as a team to accomplish the faction's goals in Azeroth and beyond. Though few members would consider themselves soldiers of the Alliance, we work as an auxillary to the Alliance army. Front-line fighting is rare, but members will often find themselves supporting the Alliance efforts by running messages or delivering packages, rescuing and/or escorting operatives, dispatching small groups of enemies, and occasionally taking part in small raids on established enemy targets. We are based in a plot of land just south of Lake Lordaeron, in Tirisfal Forest. It is the ancestral estate of Adencity Rebellos, and its purification and upkeep has become a pet project of the guild. There is more than enough room for any who choose to lodge with the guild, provided they mean to help out with the eventual reclaimation of what was once scourged land. OOC Information Guild Mechanics: Guild chat is 'located' in a fictional location in the game world, at this time in a place called the Rebellos Estate. It is in Tirisfal, just south of Lake Lordaeron. While members may come and go from this area as they please, members are encouraged to be 'present' in the guild hall when they are online. We host an OOC chat in addition to guild chat. This channel is reserved for guild members, alts, and close friends of the guild. Temple also has a forum for permanent OOC chatter, character storylines and history, and ongoing plotlines. Members are encouraged to register on our forums. We coordinate our raids using Ventrilo. All members who would like to raid with us are strongly, strongly encouraged to download Ventrilo, even if only to listen to instruction. As for add-ons, guild members may find it useful to download and use an RP addon, such as FlagRSP or MyRoleplay. This is not a requirement, but many members find this enriches their roleplay experience. Guild Atmosphere: We are a guild of working adults who play the game primarily to unwind. We do not, as a guild, treat Warcraft like a second job or vehicle for realizing our life goals. While we have varying degrees of skill and commitment to the game, we strive to create an environment which is free of drama, hassle, negativity, and one-upsmanship. Homophobic, sexist, racist, and other insensitive comments will not be tolerated. "I was just kidding" is not an excuse, just as ignorance of the law is not a pardon. Any member who breaks the bonds of common decency will be asked to leave. Members are asked to refrain from excessive discussions about class, gear, or numbers in OOC chat. We are more than just a raiding guild, and discussions about raiding (which class is better, what numbers you should see, etc) have an unfortunate tendency towards metastatizing and dwarfing other conversations, not to mention making others feel vulnerable and less worthy. We do not condone an atmosphere where people compete to see who's Warcraft-peen is larger. Recruitment and Membership Policy Temple accepts members of all classes, races, and levels. When recruiting, officers will judge prospective members on: *quality and style of roleplaying *familiarity with Warcraft lore and game mechanics *tone and behaviour towards officers and other guild members *general 'fit' with others in the guild, upon the discretion of the recruiting office Temple is a roleplaying guild set in the Warcraft universe, and as such all characters are expected to have a high level of integration with the official Warcraft lore. We do not and will never accept: *half-demons, half-dragons, and other improbable breedings *vampires, shapeshifters, angels, gods, and other creatures out of step with lore *characters and references from other fictional worlds (D&D, Warhammer, etc.) *characters with direct familial connections to popular established characters *characters with improbable, illogical, or overpowered abilities In order to protect the guild's assets, all new recruits are assigned a temporary rank with limited priviledges. During this time, access to the bank is limited but recruits may still ask an officer to retrieve items -- few requests are denied. Initiates will stay in this rank until they have proven themselves to be trustworthy. All members are required to comport themselves with dignity, rationality, and respect for others. Leadership and Organization Temple is run by Raum Everwatch, with assistance from his officers and fellow founding members Adencity, Dariya, and Ilyria. All officers will be happy to answer questions about the guild and its policy. Other than these four, the rest of Temple is fairly egalitarian. New members are expected to show deference to established members, though there is no formal rank system. Members are encouraged to develop their own storylines with each other, in order to develop their own network of connections with other players. Officers of Temple Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Medium RP